debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Mukuro Ikusaba
Summary Mukuro Ikusaba is a character who holds the title of "Ultimate Soldier" in Danganronpa. At a very young age, Mukuro has received military training from the mercenary group known as Fenrir. This makes her highly proficient in both firearms and hand-to-hand combat up to the point that even after fighting many battles, she was never wounded. She is also the older twin sister of Junko Enoshima and a fellow member of Ultimate Despair. She ends up dying however after Junko betrays her. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' At least '''7-C Name: Mukuro Ikusaba Origin: Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa IF, Danganronpa Zero Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Ultimate Solider Attack Potency: At least Town level (Can fight on par against a hundred Monokumas while being shot at by mounted machine gun turrets with nothing but a sharpened pipe. Threw a sharpened pipe at a Monokuma, generating this much energy) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Can keep up with Sakura, who can travel this fast using Shukuchi. Moved at around 2℅ the speed of light rather casually) Reaction Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic Combat Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Can compete against Sakura, who can stop a Mercedes-Benz car that is empowered by a jet engine with her bare hands) Striking Strength: At least Town level Durability: At least Town level (Survived a chain of Monokumas exploding with only a few burns) Stamina: Extremely High (Fought Oogami for ten minutes straight with little exhaustion) Range: Standard melee range normally, extended with a knife, and higher with firearms Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient in various firearms and hand-to-hand combat, Conceptual Manipulation (Shukuchi allows its user to shorten the distance in front of them and ignore the concept of distance, such that distances from Japan to Prague would be like moving one step forward), Instinctive Reaction (Instinctively dodged an explosion before it even occurred), Time Manipulation (Her Battle Trance was stated to be capable of slowing down and freezing the perception of time in front of her eyes), Precognition (Can intercept blows from her blind spots as if she has eyes all around her body), Pseudo-Flight (Stated by the Narrator that she can ride explosions in mid air), Acupuncture (She is capable of utilizing needles as a weapon and can also use the needles for brainwashing) Standard Equipment: Knife, Junko Wig, Firearms Intelligence: Mukuro has survived many battles so she has a lot of combat experience Weaknesses: Mukuro is out of touch with her emotions and only knew how to follow her sister. This loyalty eventually caused her downfall as she believed her sister wouldn't betray her (which she did). This also made Mukuro socially awkward so if she gets emotional, she would lose her composure and get distracted. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mukuro's "Battle Trance"' If Mukuro is pushed to a certain limit, she would enter some sort of Trance, where time seems to slow and freeze for Mukuro. In this state, Mukuro's speed and reflexes increase to an astounding degree. Note: Mukuro is dead in the canon storyline of Danganronpa, so more of her stats come from the Spinoff Novels such as Danganronpa Zero and IF, since Mukuro's feats are very little in the canon storyline. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Human Characters Category:Time Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon User Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Spear Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Danganronpa Category:Time Users Category:Superhumans